


Coming of Age

by Duecechristina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based on something that happened at my school, But obviously minus all the A/B/O stuff, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Fanfic, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duecechristina/pseuds/Duecechristina
Summary: Jason has his second heat when his best friend Damon realizes he’s an alpha. Damon and Jason have a few awkward moments while they try to stay friends. Do they get together? I'm really bad at summaries
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic as the tags say so I might not be that good.

Jason had his second heat when his best friend Damon realizes he’s an alpha. Damon and Jason have a few awkward moments while they try to stay friends. Do they get together?

Jason woke up that morning singing. He turned 18 last month and he already hated being an Omega. This week was his second heat. He asked to be put on suppressants, but his parents refused to do such a thing to his system since it was still developing. He sighed again and thought about if he should fake being sick. He told his parents he couldn't risk going to school in heat. His mom told him it was fine to be there on his first day. His hormones would not spike until the second day, plus all of his classmates were betas or haven’t turned 18 yet. He just lay there for a moment before getting up and quickly changed into his favorite outfit. He wore a light blue shirt that says Nevada on it and black shorts with a purple stripe. He walked down the stairs for breakfast. He was the only one home since both his parents went on a business trip that will last two weeks. He asked if he could go but they said no. They have gone on business trips that lasted a week before but never two, so this would be a new experience for him. They left late last night so they could be there early in the morning. 

Jason hated the idea of being alone for more than a week. So his best friend Damon was spending the night at his house tonight. Today was also Damon’s 18th birthday. He was hoping to be an alpha, but Jason was praying he wasn't. In society's eyes, they could never be friends. He cherishes their relationship he's been the only friend there for him his whole life. Their parents are childhood friends so Jason and Damon have been friends since they could remember. After eating a big bowl of cereal he brushed his teeth and flossed quickly. He had 10 minutes before the bus should be there, so he packed a lunch with chips, an apple, and a ham sandwich. 

He heard the bus pulling up just as he finished packing his lunch. He ran out of the door and almost forgot to grab his backpack. Once on the bus, he went right to the back of the bus where he knew Damon was. Damon looked off... he had this faraway look in his eyes and a confused look on his face. When Jason walked up to him he asked,” hey are you good?” and reached out to touch Damon’s shoulder. Damon flinched as he felt Jason touch his shoulder and scooted away from him. Jason became concerned for his best friend and asked,” are you feeling sick on your birthday?” Damon stayed real quiet and looked away. Jason stood next to Damon and got more concerned. Damon slowly said, “you smell different…” Jason stammered. “S-so you are an Alpha.” He looked down knowing he could never be friends with Jason anymore. Damon looked up at Jason and sighed. “I can tell your not to happy with the news,” Damon says. “Damon you know we can’t be friends anymore. Society won’t allow an Alpha and an Omega to be friends”, Jason sniffs and feels tears slip down his cheeks. Damon glances over at Jason and hesitantly placed his arm around Jason. “Hey, look at me,” Damon whispered. Jason continued to look down and cry. Damon grabbed Jason’s chin and made him look into his eyes. “Hey, we’ll still be friends Jason. I promise,” “Really”, Jason choked out. “Of course”, Damon wipes Jason’s eyes and smiles at him. They look up and noticed the bus was pulling up to the school. The kids on the bus got ready to get up and leave. 

Jason and Damon only have PE together which is the 6th period for them. They chill together until 8:15 am and hug. Jason went to pull back, but Damon stiffens up and pulls Jason closer. Jason said, “Hey whatcha doing?” Damon leans over to his scent gland and sniffs it slowly. Jason sees Damon’s eyes dilate and he quickly pushed Jason away as if he bit him. Damon blushes, “sorry, I don’t know what that was… we got to go to class” Damon quickly left. Jason started heading to class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

In the changing room, Jason is getting changed into his tank top and another pair of shorts. He put his regular clothes into the only green locker, all the other lockers were blue or purple. He walks out just as Damon walks in. Damon looked distracted and almost walked right into Jason but stopped just before he did. He looked startled and they awkwardly smile at one another and quickly walk past each other. Jason walked over to the front row closest to the exit. This was the biggest gym he’d ever been in. There were bleachers on both sides and 25 rows on each. He waited for Damon and while he waited he contemplated if he should try to cancel the sleepover. Damon walked out about a minute later. They sat together in silence until Damon slowly started to scoot over and put his head near Jason’s neck. Jason started to sliding away from Damon but he went too far and fell off the bleachers. Since Damon was leaning on Jason, he fell as well. Somehow they landed with Damon laying on top of Jason with his legs in between his knees. They just laid there for 10 seconds staring into each other’s eyes with deep blushes on their faces until Jason asked Damon to get off of him. Damon blush deepened, and he quickly jumped off of him. He offered a hand to Jason. “Are you ok? I don’t know why I…”, Damon trailed off. Jason awkwardly scratches the back of his head and says,” Yeah I’m good” Damon quickly looks up and askes,” Are you in heat?!” Jason’s eyes widened and a few classmates looked their way. Jason made a quick shushing noise and while looking down he whispered,” Yes I am.” Jason quickly walked towards the other side of the gym. Damon started after him and whisper yelled,” Hey! Jason are you really fine? I swear now that I know I’ll be extra careful around you! But if you want me to go then I’ll go” Jason turned around and says quietly, “ No I should have told you and I told Mom I shouldn’t have been here today. She told me I should be fine and I want you to be here it is not your fault” The rest of the class was not as bad but there was a moment Damon would get a little too close.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ /\/\

On the bus home, Damon was trying to keep his distance as best as he could from Jason. He didn’t do a good job, but you could tell he tried. On the way home, they tried to discuss if Damon should still spend the night. Damon insisted on sleeping on the couch or on the floor but Jason told him he trusts him. Jason spaced off and remembered how after school, he started to notice he was getting hotter and his senses got a bit fuzzy. He realized quickly that he was starting to feel the effects of heat. He got nervous but kept his cool in front of Damon. He glanced over and saw the look starting to cross Damon’s face as he realized that his friend was starting to be affected by his heat. Damon wouldn’t look over at Jason while he tried to scoot closer against the window. 

At Jason’s stop, Jason got up and got ready to leave the bus when he noticed that Damon wasn’t getting up. He tapped him and told him it’s their stop. Jason hesitated before getting up and slowly walked towards the exit. Jason almost fell trying to get out of the bus due to his legs becoming wobbly. Damon leaped forward and helped him balance. “ Thanks”, Jason said. “ You’re welcome”, Damon says while smiling at his friend. And they continued walking, Damon was watching Jason extra carefully to make sure he doesn’t fall.

Once they got into the house they took off their shoes and walked over to the couch. “So are you good? You know with the heat starting to kick in?” “I’m not sure. I’ve only had one heat before and it wasn’t as bad as this.” “ So do you want to watch TV or go up to your room and sleep?” “ We can watch TV together for a bit Damon” Damon helped Jason over to him because he had to support Jason at this point since he couldn’t walk by himself anymore. They sat down on the dark red couch that Damon had always liked. Damon leaned on the orange pillow on this side of the couch and Jason laid down on Damon. They were in a weird and uncomfortable position so Damon had them adjust. Now Damon was fully laying down with Jason on top of him. Damon looked up and smiled at Jason. Jason leaned down and kissed Damon. Surprised by his actions Damon looked at Jason and kissed him. They started to watch TV again and occasionally kiss one another.

A few hours later Jason started to fall asleep so he cuddled closer to Damon and snuggled his head into Damon’s neck. “Hey, are you falling asleep?” “Yeah”, Jason whispers. “Let’s go up to your bed then” “Fine but carry me up there” Damon rolls his eyes, “Fine” Damon gets up and scoops Jason up. He takes him up the stairs and walks down the hall until he got to Jason’s room. He lay Jason down on his dark blue bed and crawled in behind him. Damon wrapped his arms, around Jason and Jason snuggled back against Damon and fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ /\/\

*A week later  
Jason woke up and kissed Damon on the nose. Damon woke up and smiled at him. “Hey, how are you, Jason? Remember anything from the week?” “Yeah, I’m doing fine. I don’t remember much from the week since my fever got pretty high, but what I remember was you being sweet to me and us becoming mates.” “Yeah well, you would have forgotten to eat without me. Literally you had no sense of time and you could have starved, but I didn’t mind taking care of you” Damon winks and smiles at Jason. “So how do you feel about us being mates?” “ I feel great about us being mates. Did you think I’d regret us being mates” Jason says confused as he looks into Damon’s eyes. “No! Well… I hoped you wouldn’t” “I will never regret our decision, plus isn’t it like my Mom always says? You should be friends with your mate before you make it official.” “So who will we call first”, Damon asked. “Well, our parents first of course and then extended family or maybe friends?” “Well of course our parents first and our family next. Then we can tell Sarah and Izzy.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ /\/\  
*five months later  
Jason was nervous at the restaurant that he took Damon to for a date. He could feel the ring case digging into his thigh. Jason laughed at one of Damon’s jokes but he wasn’t really paying attention to him. He was going to propose after Damon finished his steak which he was close to doing. Every bite Damon took made him a bit more nervous. Once he finished, he took a deep breath and tried to relax. He got down on one knee and said,” Damon Smith, will you marry me?” Damon nodded his head and cried, “Yes yes! Of course, I’ll marry you!”, Jason slips the ring onto Damon’s finger and sits up and kisses Damon. He pulls back and says, “I love you so much!”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\

* Four months later  
Jason wakes up in extreme pain and wakes Damon up. “I think it’s time Damon. The bab are coming!” They quickly got ready and drove to the hospital. It was a smooth birth and they each held one of the babies. Jason tears up and says, “I love you two so much” Alyssa and Garin were both sleeping in their parent’s arms. “They’re so beautiful Jason” “I agree, our little angels are adorable.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

*Five years later  
Jason and Damon were married with four kids and they loved each other more and more every day if that was even possible. They had a two-story house together with 5 bedrooms and a pool in the backyard. Alyssa and Garin were in Kindergarten and Adam and Ethan were both too young for school. Adam was four and Ethan was only two years old. But Jason and Damon both knew that their kids would always be their babies no matter how old they got.

The End for now

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first story :)


End file.
